


Finding Out

by Annie621



Series: Roosterteeth Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Oneshot, Other, Prompt Fic, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie621/pseuds/Annie621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavinsay; Superhero AU; Michael and Lindsay don't know about Gavin's secret identity as Vav, but they eventually find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

Gavin leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Ray trotted up next to him, eyeing his friend curiously. During the entire stint of Vav tonight, the Brit had been oddly silent, not taunting the bad guys like he usually did. 

“Something on your mind Gav?” he asked curiously. Gavin jumped and Ray was all the more worried, since, in spite of his seeming absentmindedness, Gavin usually had a pretty good idea of what was going on around him. 

“Huh, uh, yeah. Just…” Ray watched as Gavin’s hand drifts almost unconsciously towards the creeper head necklace around his neck and realized the problem almost instantly. 

“You should tell them.” Ray said, nonchalant, and Gavin turned wide, startled eyes towards him. “I mean, I normally wouldn’t say it, but you’ve kind of been dating them for-fucking-ever. They deserve to know." 

 

"Yeah, but they think I’m stupid!” Gavin nearly whined, and Ray stomped down the urge to make a comment, knowing it certainly wouldn’t help, “They’ll stop think Vav is a cool superhero, plus they’ll be angry I didn’t tell them.”

“Does Michael even think Vav is a cool superhero? I know Lindsay idolizes the ground you walk on, but Michael? Anyway, they’ll just get more pissed the longer you  _don’t_ tell them.” Ray was honestly shocked they hadn’t figured it out already. He didn’t really like to think about what went on in the bedroom with those three, but Gavin didn’t always come home without injury and in spite of having a secret superhero identity, was pretty crap at lying. 

Gavin shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and staring moodily out over the city skyline like the five year old he was. Ray rolled his eyes. 

"Just think about it dude.” was his last piece of advice, before disappearing over the side of the roof.

* * *

Even though Ray gave the advice to just tell them, Gavin never actually intended to. He was  _forced_ to. Well, not really  _forced_ to, but they kind of needed an explanation after the shit storm they went through. 

It all started with the biggest baddie of them all. The one that could probably actually take over the world if it weren’t for X-Ray and Vav. 

The Mad King. 

He was an evil genius. Genius enough to figure out just how X-Ray and Vav were. Last month, he’d taken Ray’s mom and his friend Tina hostage. They’d barely managed to get the two girls away from him and survive the following attack. 

Now, Gavin supposed it was only fair that the tables turned and it was his family’s time to be captured. 

Knowing Ray was up in the rafters, ready to pounce down on Ryan once Gavin reached Lindsay and Michael, he slipped around the shadows of the old abandoned warehouse. 

It wasn’t long until he heard it. 

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER. I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT WITH US, BUT IF YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON MY GIRLFRIEND’S HEAD I SWEAR TO FUCK THAT YOU WON’T LIVE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF FUCKING DAY YOU SHITFACE.”

Gavin couldn’t help but smile at that. At least Michael seemed to still be in good health. 

“Don’t worry. It’s not your girlfriend I want. It’s your boyfriend _, Vav_.”

Well, that knocked the smile right of Gavin’s face.

“What? What the hell are you talking about?” Michael still sounded royally pissed off, but there was also some confusion in there. 

“Oh, you mean he didn’t tell you? Well-”

“X-Ray now!" 

Vav jumped out of the shadows, immediately working on cutting Lindsay and Michael free of the ropes binding them. It didn’t take long before he was pushing them out the door as he heard X-Ray and the Mad King grappling behind him. 

Vav spun around, intent on helping X-Ray, but he was stopped in his tracks, not by Michael’s angry shouting, but by Lindsay’s simple, quiet, "Gavin…" 

He slowly turned around, feeling his face  _burn_ with nerves and embarrassment under his mask. "Uhhh….who is this  _Gavin_ that you speak of?" 

"Idiot, you have the most stupid accent. Only other idiot we know with an accent like that…” Michael trailed off, scowling.

“Is it really you Gav?”

“Holy fuck, really? Gav. Vav. How the fuck did we not realize that?”

Gavin made a squawky noise, hands flying to his hips, “Micool! It’s a good name!” he objected, before realizing what he’d done. Though, really, it wasn’t like they hadn’t already figured it out. 

“Okay VAV! I know you’re kind of in the middle of something, but I’m kind of in the middle of something too and I could use your help!”

Gavin glanced behind him and squawked at the sight of X-Ray wrapped around the Mad King, barely managing to keep him restrained. 

“Go! Go Vav! Save the day!” Lindsay exclaimed, hands collapsed together. You could practically see the stars and hearts in her eyes. Michael just rolled his eyes, not nearly as big of a fan as she was. 

As Gavin began to run to X-Ray’s aid, he overheard, “Michael! We’re dating a  _superhero_!" 

"So? He’s still a squawky British idiot on the inside." 

"Yeah, but he’s our idiot superhero.”

And that’s when Gavin knew that everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me something, just leave a comment or head over to my tumblr: clippythepaperclip.


End file.
